


The Accidental Kiss

by AngelGirl4212



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGirl4212/pseuds/AngelGirl4212
Summary: Ben kissed Matt. Matt thinks about it.





	The Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble that would not leave my head.

I remember the first time we kissed. He tasted like beer and cigarettes. And while his tongue thrust in and out of my mouth, I wondered if the kiss was from the alcohol or from his feelings. Today I'm still wondering.

We don't talk about the kiss. Truth, we don't talk about a lot of things anymore. The photo shoots, the movies, the car drives. I try to be in every one of his movies somewhere and does the same for me, but we never stop to wonder why we can't stand to be apart.

I lightly finger my lips, wondering if it'll ever happen again, and watch him take another beer out of the fridge.


End file.
